Pinky and the Brain Theme
The Pinky and the Brain Theme is, as its title suggests, the theme song that opens almost every episode of Pinky and the Brain, and also often prefaced their segments on Animaniacs. The last few lines of the song are typically reprised at the end of each episode. On Animaniacs, the song was typically presented with just either the first verse or the third verse, sung by Yakko, Wakko and Dot, and the line "Their twilight campaign is easy to explain" was not used, with "One is a genius, the other's insane" appearing in its place. The middle verse of the song would not be heard until the duo spun off their own show. On the album releases, the song is extended to include an instrumental verse right after the middle verse, and then repeats said middle verse before continuing as normal. Lyrics Standard version= They're Pinky and the Brain, Yes, Pinky and the Brain, One is a genius, the other's insane, They're laboratory mice, Their genes have been spliced, They're dinky, They're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain. Before each night is done, Their plan will be unfurled By the dawning of the sun, They'll take over the world They're Pinky and the Brain, Yes, Pinky and the Brain, Their twilight campaign is easy to explain To prove their mousey worth, They'll overthrow the earth, They're dinky, They're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, "Narf!" |-|"A Pinky and the Brain Christmas" version= They're Pinky and the Brain, Yes, Pinky and the Brain, One is a genius, the other's insane, Their holiday plan Is to overthrow man, They're dinky, They're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain. By the dawn of Christmas Day, Their plot shall be unfurled They'll control the Earth And bring joy to the world! They're Pinky and the Brain, Yes, Pinky and the Brain, They're happy merry gentlemen singing this refrain, And after Christmas Eve, The world will believe In Pinky, In Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, "Narf!" |-|"Star Warners" opening crawl= They're Pinky and the Brain, Yes, Pinky and the Brain, One is a genius, the other's insane, They've entered in a race To conquer outer space, They're dinky, They're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain. |-|''Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain'' version= :Note: Lyrics highlighted in red are only used in the first episode. The situation's changed For Pinky and the Brain, No laboratory, Alone in the rain, And someone's looking 'round For where they might be found, It's stinky, For Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain. Their pressure magnified, With every lab they tried, They had to flee constantly, Needing a place to hide. Trapped inside a store, A girl ran in the door. She bought a discount turtle, But ended up with more. "Furry things are nice, I love my talking mice, I take them to school, And make them eat rice! I spray them with perfume In my own bedroom!" They're wrinkly, And often in great pain, pain, pain, pain, Pain, pain, pain, pain, Pain. So Pinky and the Brain Share a new domain, It's what the network wants, Why bother to complain? The Earth remains a goal, Some things they can't control, They're Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain. Category:Animaniacs songs Category:Pinky and the Brain songs Category:Theme songs Category:Songs with alternate lyrics Category:Group Songs